


What a disfunctional family

by Just_a_dramaqueen_fangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fights, Gen, Original Character(s), Other, Protective Siblings, Strong Female Characters, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_dramaqueen_fangirl/pseuds/Just_a_dramaqueen_fangirl
Summary: This is the story of a disfunctional family that only wants to forget about their past and live a happy life, but life doesn't work that way.OrI'm a bad person and someone needs to give these poor kids a break.
Kudos: 1





	What a disfunctional family

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story in English so please, be patient with me and please tell me if I made mistakes so I can fix them.

The light of morning filtered from the canopy of the trees, while the birds sang their favourites songs from the branches of the oaks.  
The water flowed in the river’s bed, where the fishes swam happily, and the animals went to drink.

The quiet and still atmosphere of the forest was broken by the sound of someone running through the trees, breaking sticks and the fallen leaves at their passage. Their cheerful laughter echoed within the woods, until they fell to the ground with a loud thump. The boy smirked in triumph from above the girl

“I cached you! “ he said grinning. 

“No you didn’t” the girl replied pouting. 

“ Uff… you’re no fun” he sighed. 

“I’m super funny, idiot brother” she said with a smirk “and you’re super heavy” she grunted while proceding to shove him to the side and standing up, whiping the dirt off her clothes and the leaves from her hair. 

“Oh, look, you missed one” the boy said having already stood up and taking the leaf caught in her hair. 

“Thanks” she said stroking his hair. 

“Hey! Don’t do that! ”

“Anyway,“ she said, ignoring his comment “ i’m tired of playing tag, what do we do now, Ayden?”

“Maybe” the boy, Ayden, said putting his hands on his hips in a jokingly authoritative pose “ We should stop playing around and actually continue our journey to the next village? “

“… now you’re the one who’s not funny… “ she said pouting, voice barely above a whisper, but loud enough to be heard by Ayden. 

“Listen Alyssa,” Ayden sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose “ I know that you would rather play all day, but we need money, and the only way we can obtain is-

“to fight and win the matches. Yes, I know, I know… “ Alyssa said looking down, resigned. 

Ayden’s gaze softened and his pose relaxed as he reached with his hands to cup her cheeks, making their eyes meet, he gave her a kind smile. “Look, you know I like this even less than you do, but-“ he clenched his teeth. He didn’t want to say it, he didn’t know how to say without sounding selfish or useless.

Who was he kidding? He was useless. Since then he didn’t do anything useful. Alyssa was the one who had to fight to have at least enough money to eat, while he remained on the sidelines just waiting and praying for the match to finish and Alyssa to be unhurt.  
Sadly, it rarely happened, every time she fought she was at least covered in bruises and scratches.  
The worst part is having to watch as his precious sister was being brutally beaten. One time in particular was worse than the others.

Alyssa was fighting against a man twice her size, she was doing fairly well, swinging her war ax at him, her weapon had a very long handle, which resulted it to be as tall as her.  
Alyssa was a really good fighter, but when the man came at her running, ready to strike, she wasn’t able to dodge the blade, that trapassed her shoulder. She let out a cry of pain and Ayden felt his blood freeze at the sound of her scream.  
Alyssa fell to the ground grunting in pain, Ayden’s eyes widened at the sight, he was still frozen in place, not having quite understood what just happened. 

Then it clicked. 

“ALYSSA! “ he screamed, starting to run towards her. 

Nothing mattered anymore, to him there was only on thing that counted, only one thought inside his head : he had to make sure that Alyssa was alive. 

When he finally reached her, Alyssa was laying on the ground, passed out from blood loss and pain, he crouched down and held her in his arms, careful not to aggravate her wound. 

He watched as her face contorted in pain, he grimaced, he was afraid, really really afraid, not of the giant man’s still standing in front of them, but he was afraid that he was going to lose her, the last living member of his family. He couldn’t, he just couldn’t lose her, not her. 

The giant man took a step forward, annoyed by the fact that someone interrupted his match. He took another one, with the full intention of attacking the siblings. 

But Ayden wouldn’t let him hurt her.

Not again. 

Not if he could help it. 

The usually calm and collected look in his eyes shifted to something dangerous, almost murderous.  
He glared at the man, challenging him to take another step forward, and if looks could kill, that man would be six feet under. 

The man became in the face and his legs started to tremble, but before Ayden could actually do anything, the man ran screaming terrified, while Ayden was still burning holes in his head with his eyes. 

“Urgh” a soft groan escaped Alyssa’s mout. 

Ayden’s eyes flashed wide open and he instantly whipped in the direction of the sound.  
His eyes met with Alyssa’s kind ones, a small smile adorned her face, while one of her hands reached to cup his cheek. 

At that sight Ayden’s gaze became softer and worried. Of course, Alyssa was awake now, but they still had to close the wound, so he removed the last piece of the blade, grimacing as Alyssa let out a grunt of pain and her breathing started to get faster. 

He then examined the wound and norrowed his eyes, it was deep, the blade had pierced the shoulder leaving a bloody hole . He frowned at the thought that he will have to cauterize it with his fire. 

“Don’t worry” he tried to reassure her with a smile, but he couldn’t hide the worry in his own voice “I’ll fix it. I’ll take care of you. I promise”. 

She looked at him with a sweaty face and tired eyes, and then smiled at him – as much as she could with the last forces she had left –, understanding his intentions and giving him her permission. 

They shared a last look. 

He then proceeded to put a piece of clothing in her mouth for her to bite on. He then took both sides of her shoulder in his hands and ignited them, concentrating not to burn her more than necessary. The smell of burnt flesh filled his nostrils, but his eyes were focused on the wound, trying not to pay attention to the smell or Alyssa’s muffled screams.

The moment he finished Alyssa had already passed out from the strain, but she wasn’t in life threatening danger anymore, so Ayden allowed himself to sigh in relief. 

He then looked at her sleeping form. He had never been much bigger than her – they were twins, after all-, but in that moment her frame seemed so small and fragile, and he knew she wasn’t weak, Lord, he knew that, but for once he wanted to be the one to take care of her and not the other way around. So he piked her up, careful not to touch her new wound, and glared at anybody who looked their way. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Alyssa seemed to understand his thoughts and gave him a sad smile, she knew he blamed himself for that time, and she also knew that if he could he would fight in her stead, but Ayden hated fighting, so she insisted to fight for both of them and she couldn’t stop now. 

She had to be strong, for both of them. 

She knew what he left unsaid. 

But you have to 

She didn’t know what else he was thinking though. 

Because i’m a useless brother who can’t even protect his sister. 

She hugged him tight, and he froze for a brief moment, eyes wide open in surprise, but he then returned the hug, squizing as hard as hear if not more, the tears formed in his eyes threatening to fall down his cheeks. 

“ Thank you” he said with a soft and broken voice, squizing his dear sister even tighter, while he shook in the imbrace, glad of the silent comfort she offered. 

He didn’t know what he would do if he ever lost her.


End file.
